Red and Blue
"Red and Blue" is the second episode of the first season of Young Justice: Shades of Gray, and the second of the overall series. Logline Synopsis Flames surrounded the boy, but he wasn't hurt. Then, images flashed through his mind. His name, Jason May, his parents reactions to his powers, him being sent to boarding school. Then the good ones, him joining the team, meeting Wonder Girl and Beast Boy. But there was something else. An image of a girl, who looked oddly familiar to him. They had the same eyes. Then, he saw something in his dad's wallet. It was of that same girl, but at six years old. He had asked his dad who it was, but he didn't reply. Now he knew. "She's my sister!" Jason exclaimed, causing the flames to extinguish. The whole block was burned down, but luckily it was just run-down shops. "Hey, are you okay?" a voice called. It was Beast Boy, A.K.A Garfield Logan. "We were really worried about you. Who did this?" asked a girl. Her name was Wonder Girl, A.K.A. Cassie Sandsmark. "Um, I don't know. I was just patrolling here when a fire erupted all around me," Jason lied. "Hm." Wonder Girl said, doubtful. "C'mon. Let's get back to the Cave," Beast Boy said. I can't believe it. I have a sister I never knew, thought Jason. "Hey, you okay?" asked Wonder Girl. "Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Jason said. "Well, I'm gonna hit the showers. See you guys tomorrow." Beast Boy said. "I know you have something on your mind," Wonder Girl told Jason. "No, I don't. Can't you just leave me alone?" he yelled. "Fine!" Wonder Girl said, storming off. "Wonder girl! Cassie! Come back." Jason said. Sighing, he zeta-beamed back to Gotham City. "Hey, Terra!" Mason called. "What do you want?" she asked. "I know who you really are," he told her. "Oh? And who might that be?" Terra replied. "Shade Fangbiter," Mason said. Terra's eyes widened. "How did you know?" She asked. He grinned at her. "No! No way!" Terra said. "Yep. I'm Fire Earthshaker," Mason said. Terra punched his shoulder. "Ow!" he said. "Why'd you do that?" "That's for hitting on me," she said. Then she slapped him. "And that's for not telling me who you really were!" Storming away, Terra checked out the school's computer lab. She typed in the words Dick Grayson, and a bunch of files came up. So, she printed everything out and stuffed it in her bag. "Is this everything you wanted?" Shade asked Jade. "Yes. You did well," Jade told her. "Thank you," Shade replied. "As a reward, you may stay for a semester at Gotham Academy. But after that we move again, okay?" Jade told her. "Okay! Thank you so much!" Terra exclaimed, running to her room. She turned on her laptop and noticed something was being sent. It was two birth certificate's and a student file. "Oh my God. How could I have not known this?" she exclaimed. Jason May was ,somehow, her brother. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Articles needing expansion Category:Shade234 Category:Series